mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
IDW comics
The Friendship is Magic franchise extends to several comic books. Outside of the short strips published in ''My Little Pony'' magazines, there are three series of ongoing comics published by IDW Publishing. The first issue of the comic's main series was IDW's most successful book in 2012 and the company's top-selling book overall, placing 90th (61st by dollar value) overall for the year. As of October 2013, the comics have sold over one million copies. Other statistics can be found here. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' The main series consists of original stories and story arcs set after the second season of the show: *'The Return of Queen Chrysalis' (issues 1-4) features the return of the eponymous villain, who plots her revenge on the Mane Six following the events of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. *'Nightmare Rarity' (issues 5-8) features the return of the Nightmare Forces, which are related to Nightmare Moon, turning Rarity into the new Nightmare Moon. *'Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair' (issues 9-10) focuses on Big McIntosh. *'Neigh Anything' (issues 11-12) tells the story of how Shining Armor and Princess Cadance met and fell in love. *'My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy' (issues 13-14) sees the main cast becoming the unwilling crew of the notorious pirate captain Hoofbeard. *Issues #15 and #16 feature a bookworm that eats all the books in Twilight's library and brings fictional story characters, both good and evil, into Ponyville. *'Reflections' (issues 17-20) involves the Mane Six entering an alternate universe where another version of King Sombra protects Equestria from evil versions of Celestia and Luna. *'Manehattan Mysteries' (issues 21-22) involves Trixie being framed for a crime in Manehattan and Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, and Babs Seed attempting to prove her innocence and catch the real criminal. *Issue #23 involves the Mane Six's pets working together to save a troubled Ponyville from a mysterious creature who has put the entire town under a trance. *'Discord in Time' (issue 24) involves Fluttershy, Discord, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders traveling through time. *'The Good, the Bad and the Ponies' (issues 25-26) is a Western-themed story centered around Applejack and the Mane Six defending a western Apple family town from a band of ruthless bulls known as the Cattle Rustlers. *'The Root of the Problem' (issues 27-28) involves the Mane Six investigating the cause of a mass creature migration within the Everfree Forest. *Issue #29 involves Cheerilee and her twin sister, who is a famous professional wrestler. *'Ponyville Days' (issues 30-31) involves Ponyville splitting into two arguing factions during an event that celebrates the town's founding. *'Night of the Living Apples' (issues 32-33) involves evil sentient apples taking over Ponyville and the subsequent return of Flutterbat. *'Siege of the Crystal Empire' (issues 34-37) involves a mysterious new foe bringing past antagonists, including a resurrected King Sombra, together to attack the Crystal Empire. *'Don't You Forget About Us' (issues 38-39) involves the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Snips, Snails, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon getting lost in the woods during a field trip. *Issue #40 tells the "untold first meeting" between filly Twilight and baby Spike. *'Rainbow Dash and the Very Bad Day' (issue 41) involves Rainbow Dash having a bad day and her sour mood affecting everyone in Ponyville. *Issue #42 involves Pinkie Pie making her own comic book. *'Ponies of Dark Water' (issues 43-45) involves the Mane Six turning evil after an adventure to a newly erupted geyser. *'Election' (issues 46-47) involves Filthy Rich running for mayor of Ponyville after an earthquake hits the town. *'Chaos Theory' (issues 48-50) centers on a stellar alignment that causes Discord to become Accord, a being of order, and the efforts of the Mane Six to return him to his former self. *'From the Shadows' (issues 51-53) involves a mysterious new villain named Shadowlock who is stealing and erasing Equestria's most important historical records. *Issue #54 involves Angel keeping the animal sanctuary running while Fluttershy is away. *'Wings Over Yakyakistan' (issues 55-56) involves Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash attempting to stop an invasion of dragons during a diplomatic mission to Yakyakistan. *Issue #57 involves Pinkie Pie becoming trapped in Discord's realm. ''My Little Pony Micro-Series'' The micro-series consists of single-issue stories, each focusing on a single character. The first six issues focus on the main six characters, and further issues focus on other characters. Issue #10 was released as the last issue. ''My Little Pony: Friends Forever'' Friends Forever is an ongoing series that replaced the Micro-Series after it concluded its run. It started in January 2014, and it consists of single-issue stories, each focusing on two characters (the first of which focuses on Applejack and Pinkie Pie). Issue #38 was released as the last issue. ''My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic'' FIENDship is Magic is a limited-run series of comics released throughout April 2015. Each issue focuses on the "secret origin" of one of the series' major antagonists, starting with King Sombra. ''My Little Pony: Legends of Magic'' Legends of Magic is a new ongoing series that replaced Friends Forever after it concluded its run. It started in April 2017, and each story focuses on exploring "the secret history of Equestria". Annual editions A My Little Pony annual was released in October 30, 2013. It is written by Ted Anderson and Katie Cook, drawn by Tony Fleecs and Andy Price and colored by Tony Fleecs. It is 48 pages long and features two stories based on the My Little Pony Equestria Girls movie. The first story, entitled The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, is 8 pages long and was originally published in the 2013 San Diego Comic Con version of . It tells the origin of Sunset Shimmer. The main story is about the human versions of the mane six struggling as freshmen at Canterlot High. My Little Pony Annual 2014 was released on September 24, 2014. It is written by Ted Anderson and drawn and colored by Ben Bates. The official synopsis states "Check out the original Power Ponies in action! When Mane-iac assembles an all-star team of villains, the Power Ponies may be outmatched! It will take a familiar face from Equestria to even the odds! Get ready for super powered adventure like you’ve never seen it!" My Little Pony Annual 2017 is to be released digitally on December 1, 2016 and physically in February 2017 as a tie-in with the Guardians of Harmony toy line. It is written by Jeremy Whitley, Christina Rice, and Tony Fleecs, drawn by Andy Price and Tony Fleecs, and colored by Heather Breckel. The official synopsis states "Join the Guardians of Harmony on their quest to protect Equestria from nefarious villains! Featuring six short stories focusing on action and adventure by your favorite MLP creative teams!" Compilations A 104-page trade paperback book which collects issues #1-4, entitled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Volume 1, was released on May 28, 2013. Volume 2 of the series contains issues #5-8 and was released on September 24, 2013. Volume 3 contains issues #9-12 and was released on January 28, 2014. Volume 4 contains issues #13-16 and was released on May 20, 2014. Volume 5 contains issues #17-20 and was released on September 30, 2014. Volume 6 contains issues #21-24 and was released on January 20, 2015. Volume 7 contains issues #25-28 and was released on June 2, 2015. Volume 8 contains issues #29-33 and was released on October 20, 2015. Volume 9 contains issues #34-37 and was released on March 22, 2016. Volume 10 contains issues #38-42 and is scheduled for release on August 16, 2016. Volume 11 contains issues #43-47 and is scheduled for release on January 10, 2017. A 152-page TPB entitled My Little Pony: Pony Tales Volume 1, collecting Micro-Series issues #1-6, was released on November 5, 2013. A translation was released in Japan on January 20, 2014.English coverage and original article (Japanese). Volume 2 contains issues #7-10 and was released on February 18, 2014. IDW Limited will release a deluxe hardcover edition of the first four issues (including a cover gallery); these will be available in red, black, and blue labels, each with increasing exclusive content. My Little Pony Omnibus Volume 1, a compilation of the first twelve issues of the Friendship is Magic series of comics, was released on October 28, 2014. Volume 2, a compilation of Friendship is Magic Issues #13-24, was released on September 22, 2015. Volume 3, a compilation of Friendship is Magic Issues #25-37, was released on June 14, 2016. My Little Pony: Adventures in Friendship Volume 1, a 76-page hardcover compilation of , , , and original artwork by Sara Richard, was released on December 16, 2014. Volume 2 contains , , and and was released on March 13, 2015. Volume 3 contains , , and and was released on August 4, 2015. Volume 4 contains , , and and was released on November 19, 2015. Volume 5 contains , , and and was released on June 8, 2016. A My Little Pony Equestria Girls trade paperback that includes the My Little Pony Annual 2013 and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special was released on January 13, 2016. My Little Pony Friends Forever Omnibus Volume 1, a compilation of the first twelve issues of the Friends Forever series of comics, was released on November 1, 2016. Volume 2, a compilation of Friends Forever Issues #13-24, is scheduled to be released on May 9, 2017. Volume 3, a compilation of Friends Forever Issues #25-38, is scheduled to be released on January 9, 2018. Other releases IDW Limited released comicfolios for Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash on April 15, 2013. Each comicfolio contains a variant cover comic book and lithograph in a hardcover portfolio; they are limited to 500 copies. Comicfolios for Rarity and Fluttershy were released on May 7, followed by Applejack and Pinkie Pie editions that were released in July. A 72-page "Color Me" Treasury Edition was released on June 12, 2013, containing the first issue in black and white as well as "all forty-eight" covers for the first four issues. My Little Pony: Digest-Size is to be released in trade paperback volumes, each 6x9 inches and containing 52 pages. My Little Pony Animated is a series of trade paperback books published by IDW Publishing intended for younger readers. The books consist of frames from the show with dialogue balloons (taken directly from the show scripts), sound effects, etc. Volume 1, entitled My Little Pony: The Magic Begins, is a 120-page adaptation of Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2 and was released on August 27, 2013. Volume 2, entitled My Little Pony: When Cutie Calls, is a 120-page adaptation of Call of the Cutie and The Cutie Mark Chronicles and was released on January 8, 2014. Volume 3, entitled My Little Pony: The Return of Harmony, is a 130-page adaptation of The Return of Harmony Part 1 and The Return of Harmony Part 2 and was released on September 10, 2014. Volume 4, entitled My Little Pony: Pageants & Ponies, is a 120-page adaptation of Family Appreciation Day and Hearth's Warming Eve and was released on June 30, 2015. Volume 5, entitled My Little Pony: A Canterlot Wedding, is a 128-page adaptation of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 and was released on January 12, 2016. My Little Pony Cover Gallery, a compilation of 32 issue covers, was released on August 14, 2013. Coinciding with Halloween 2013, IDW released a free "Halloween Edition" mini-comic of My Little Pony. IDW also made a deal with Madefire to release motion book versions of the main series comics. A 48-page My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic was released on December 17, 2014. The official synopsis states "It's holiday time at Canterlot High! Sunset Shimmer is still getting used to life on campus, and her new friends. When mean rumors start to circulate, all signs point to Sunset as the source. Will she be able to find the true meaning of the holidays and clear her name?" My Little Pony: Art is Magic!, a 148-page collection of art by IDW artists, was released on November 26, 2015. A 32-page My Little Pony Holiday Special comic was released on iTunes on December 2, 2015 and commercially on December 9, 2015. The official synopsis states "It's holiday time in Equestria and the ponies are ready to celebrate! Join the celebration in this special one shot that shows how different ponies enjoy the festivities!" A 40-page one-shot comic called My Little Pony: Deviations was released on March 8, 2017 as part of IDW Publishing's "Deviations" month-long event, which present "What if?" stories in their licensed properties. The official synopsis states "In a world where Prince Blueblood becomes Celestia's star pupil, not Twilight Sparkle! What will happen when he journeys to Ponyville to get a lesson in friendship?" Art The cover and page artists often release their own versions of the final cover designs and page art. *Heather Breckel's gallery contains some page art. *Katie Cook's gallery contains some cover and page art. *Tony Fleecs' gallery contains cover art, including the Hot Topic covers and Larry's/Jetpack Comics combined cover final versions. *Andy Price's gallery contains preliminary character studies, the art for issue 1 covers A-F, and some original page inks. *Sara Richard's gallery contains her original cover art. See also *List of allusions in the comics *List of pony characters in the comics Galleries : : : : : References de:Comicbücher es:IDW Cómics it:Fumetti IDW ru:IDW комиксы Category:Comics